Rhody (Marshy)
Rhody '''(short for '''Rhodolite) is a Gemsona made by Silk. She is the future child of Charry and Topaz. Appearance Rhody is small, as she is an infant, and chubby. She has #ff00be skin, and short, #e68bdc-colored hair. She has a Pearl nose. She usually wears overalls, a white shirt, and glasses. Her gem, which is half a heart, is located on her chest. Personality Rhody is sweet and curious. She identified Yellow Topaz, the first being she saw, as her "momma", and has loved her ever since. She only wants what's best for everyone. Relationships Charry (ISS) Charry is Rhody's biological mother, however Rhody prefers to be with Yellow Topaz much to Charrys dislike. Yellow Topaz (12gemstopaz) Rhody's best friend, she basically imprinted on her (no, Topaz, not the twilight version). She cares about YT as much as YT cares about her, however as a baby she can't do much to protect her. Weapons & Abilities Rhody has the normal abilities of most gems Fusions Rhoidy has not fused Unique Abilities *'Electrokinesis:' Due to her grandmother, Magnetite, Rhody has electrokinesis, the ability to control electricity. *'Pilokinesis:' as derived from her great-grandmother, Kyanite, Rhody has the ability to control her hair. *'Telekinesis:' Rhody can manipulate objects with her mind Trivia *Due to Charry's children needing half her heart gem in order for her to give birth (unlike her ancestors who used only a shard), Rhody is the only planned child. *Rhody is a precious cinnabar roll. Protect her at all costs. Gemology * Garnet is the traditional birthstone for January, the zodiacal stone for Capricorn and the second anniversary stone. * Garnets range from a 7.0 to 7.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness and are found in the U.S. (Arizona), South Africa, Argentina, Australia, Brazil, Myanmar (Burma), Scotland, Switzerland and Tanzania. * Garnets are formed when high temperatures and/or pressure is a factor and geologists often use garnets as a gauge of the amount of temperature and pressure that was present during their formation. * Although red is the most commonly occurring color, Garnet is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as yellow, orange, peach, green, purple, blue (rare), brown and pink. ** Garnet also rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. *** The rarest color-change garnet appears blue in daylight, and changes to purplish-red under torch light. * Garnet is not a single mineral, but a group containing closely related, isomorphous minerals that form a series with each other. Most garnets have chemical formulas following the pattern of X3Y2(SiO4)3. ** Garnet is a gem group that occurs in over twenty varieties. Of these varieties, six main types are used as gems. These are pyrope, almandine, spessartite, grossularite, andradite and uvarovite. *** Pyrope, almandine and spessartine form a solid solution series, which means that they can all exist together in a single crystal, collectively, they are known as pyralspite garnets. This is also the case for andradite, grossular and uvarovite, which form the ugrandite group. * Garnets are associated with strength, bravery, love, determination and self-confidence. ** In more New Age-style beliefs, garnets are known as stones that provide protection to their users from evil. ** Few Garnets have become famous, but a few famous pieces of jewelry have garnet exclusive decoration, such as the Spessartine Butterfly and Antique Pyrope Hairpin. ** One famous garnet is the bright green tsavorite, going by 68,82 carats. * Garnets are often used for industrial purposes such as water filtration, waterjet cutting, and abrasive blasting. * Rhodolite is a type of Almadine-Pyrope, a group of garnets. Category:Roleplay characters Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Approved Characters Category:ISSolar System Category:Silk's Characters